z pamiętnika szkoleniowca
by hashhana
Summary: krótkie wspomnienia jednego z Cuy'val Dar, gdy szkolił przyszłych żołnierzy Republiki. pre-Wojny Klonów
1. strach

STRACH

Zaczynam odczuwać irracjonalny strach.

Budzę się w środku nocy, chwytany trwogą, że coś jest nie tak. Ubieram się w pośpiechu i niemal biegnę do kwater moich podopiecznych. Wszyscy śpią, a ja besztam się w myślach, że jakieś nie poparte niczym uczucie robi ze mnie głupca... znowu.

Jednak nie odchodzę od razu, tylko stoję z godzinę, może dłużej i obserwuję ich sen, jak miarowo oddychają, lub, co niektórzy, mamroczą pod nosem. Nie rozumiem żadnych słów, ale to nic. Więc stoję niemal jak rzeźba, nieruchomy i tak samo zimny, delektuję się tą chwilą spokoju, jednak samemu nie jestem uspokojony do końca.

Ten niepokój coraz częściej odwiedza mnie. Czasami napada mnie myśl, że jutro nie zobaczę tych klonów. Że nagle Republika sobie o nich przypomni, i choć to nie wyszkolone do końca podrostki, załadują ich do statków i zabiorą z tej mokrej planety. Może to dlatego przybiegam tu? By upewnić się, że wszyscy są, nikt nie zamierza ich mi odebrać, czy to Republika, czy jakiś Kaminoański technik nie czai się jak rzeźnik nad bezbronną zwierzyną. Oni tak robią; pojawiają się ni stąd, ni zowąd, z szeregiem statystyk i innych bzdur, nagle twierdząc, że klon taki a taki jest poniżej normy, poniżej oczekiwań, poniżej wszystkiego innego. A mnie wtedy krew zalewa. Tyle, że w dzień, podczas ćwiczeń mogę ich zignorować, wyrzucić za drzwi, wyśmiać. W nocy, kiedy klony śpią, oni nadal przychodzą, a mnie nie ma w pobliżu. Dlatego nie mogę spać. Budzi mnie strach, wcale nie taki irracjonalny, jak próbuję sobie to wmówić.

Ja się boję.

Boję się stracić tych chłopców.


	2. liche nadzieje

LICHE NADZIEJE

Nie byłem zły, o to, że Sev nikomu nie powiedział o swoim problemie. Byłem zły, bo mógł STRACIĆ wzrok na zawsze, przez własną głupotę!

I co miałbym wtedy zrobić? Oddać go pod „opiekę" Kaminoan? Wolne żarty.

Skreślić go z listy rekrutów i co dalej? Musiałbym zabrać go do siebie, ale co z resztą Delt? Co z jego braćmi? Miałbym ich rozdzielić, czy przygarnąć całą czwórkę? Co bym nie uczynił, byłoby źle. Bo jak mógłbym zaopiekować się jednym, czy czwórką, skoro pozostało ich jeszcze tylu! Co z resztą dzieciaków? '_Przepraszam, klony, jesteście zdatni do walki, więc czekajcie na chwalebną wojnę Republiki?'_

To by było niesprawiedliwe... ale jednak rozważałem ten problem tyle razy. Najgorszy scenariusz, ludzie mogą się z tego śmiać, ale lepiej być gotowym na taką ewentualność. Jeśli byłoby trzeba coś wtedy zrobić, to na ile byłbym gotów? Czy miałbym odwagę zabrać wszystkich i zwiać z tego przeklętego miejsca?

Czasami mam nadzieję, że Kaminoanie zerwą swój kontrakt z Republiką, albo na odwrót. Nieważne. Byleby kazali nam, mandaloriańskim Cuy'val Dar, wynieść się stąd, najlepiej zabierając na pamiątkę klony ze sobą. Wziąłbym wszystkich moich podopiecznych i zabrał do mego starego domu. Nie jest może aż tak duży, by pomieścić ponad setkę osób, ale póki by nie urośli, jakoś byśmy się pomieścili. Dobudowałbym z dwa skrzydła, by było dość miejsca, ale... to tylko liche nadzieje.

Moje nadzieje.


	3. wiadomość

WIADOMOŚĆ

Stoi przede mną moja seria. Dziś zamierzam zabrać ich na ćwiczenia w inne miejsce, niż do standardowej sali stworzonej przez kloniarzy. Moi podwładni już zdążyli przywyknąć, że nic ze mną nie odbywa się zwyczajnym torem. Więc idziemy sterylnymi korytarzami, coraz dalej od koszar, coraz niżej i głębiej, w kaminoańskie miasto. Znalazłem ową salę całkiem przypadkiem, podczas jednego ze spacerów z moim strillem. Jak widać Kaminoanie nie klonują tylko genów Fetta. Otwieram drzwi od sali i wpuszczam do niej moje klony.

Z lubością – mogę sobie na to pozwolić, wszak twarz mam ukrytą pod czarnym hełmem – obserwuję jak ich oczy rozszerzają się, zszokowane widokiem. Dzieciaki niepewnie się rozglądają, pierwszy raz mając do czynienia z prawdziwym otoczeniem, a nie bezzapachowym, sztucznym holoprogramem. Łapczywie wdychają słodki i soczysty zapach zielonej trawy, czy wielkich, egzotycznych kwiatów. Niemal każdy z nich trąca Gahhare – galaretowatą roślinę, która trzęsie się pod najlżejszym dotykiem, albo – gdyby na nią naskoczyć – wgłębia swój kształt z charakterystycznym odgłosem, by za chwilę powrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Po takim czymś dobrze się skacze, jak na trampolinie.

I choć wiem, że klony wolałyby połazić po niskich drzewach, albo pozwiedzać zakamarki „lesistej" sali, nie daję im czasu delektować się otoczeniem. Zaczynamy ciężki trening. I tak następne godziny spędzam, bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, obserwując ich trud.

Jednak nagle czuję charakterystyczne wibracje, które zmuszają mnie bym spojrzał na swój ochraniacz na lewej ręce. Mój podręczny komlik uaktywnił się. Oddalam się od ćwiczących klonów i dopiero pod ścianą przesyłam dane z odbiornika do hełmu.

Dostałem wiadomość. Na chwilę zatrzymuję się i czytam uważnie słowo po słowie, a klony dyskretnie, ale jednak, przyglądają mi się. Prostuję plecy, odwracam się i zirytowany mówię im, że muszę wyjść na pół godziny. Każę im nie marnować czasu i jeszcze raz powtórzyć ostatnie ćwiczenie i bez słowa wychodzę.

Gdy drzwi zamykają się odchodzę na parę kroków. Słyszę tupot, gdy klony wykonują ćwiczenie. Wiem, że nie zajmie im to dłużej niż pięć – sześć minut. Tak jak przypuszczałem po chwili zapadła cisza. Po kolejnej minucie, może dwóch, słyszę stłumiony szmer, który powoli przeradza się w hałas. Te głośne dźwięki przypominają mi harmider, gdy dzieci – pozostawione same sobie – beztrosko bawią się. Słyszę stłumiony ścianami śmiech i charakterystyczne „puff", gdy ktoś skacze na egzotyczną, galaretowatą roślinkę. Wiem, że czas, który pozostał do mojego powrotu klony wykorzystują na zabawę, nie na ćwiczenia, ale nadal tylko stoję pod ścianą. Patrzę jedynie na wyświetlający się w hełmie chronometr, jak minuty powoli, ale nieubłaganie uciekają.

Czekam, aż ich czas minie.

Tak naprawdę nie było żadnej wiadomości...


	4. czekając

CZEKAJĄC

Są takie chwile, kiedy my – sierżanci, jesteśmy zupełnie bezczynni, a ta pasywność doprowadza nas do szaleństwa. Tak, dziś jest jeden z tych dni, w których kloniarze przeprowadzają od górne „testy" by sprawdzić, jaki poziom prezentują klony. Jeśli będą za słabi, nie przeżyją... A my nic nie możemy na to poradzić, nawet nie możemy zobaczyć tego. Pozostaje nam tylko siedzieć i czekać. Więc czekamy, wszyscy razem. Niektórzy chodzą w tę i z powrotem, inni od czasu do czasu ze złości kopną w zamknięte drzwi, albo w sterylnie białą ścianę. Ale większość z nas milczy, każdy zatopiony w swoich myślach.

Nie wziąłem strilla ze sobą. Atmosfera ciężkiego oczekiwania zaległa nad nami, mandaloriańskimi Cuy'val Dar, a wiem, że Mird źle znosi taki nastrój. Tak samo jak ja. Nie dlatego, że jestem niecierpliwy, ale dlatego, że nie mogę uwolnić się od złych myśli. W wspomnieniach próbuję znaleźć jakiś swój błąd w szkoleniu mojej serii, który mógłby być przyczyną ich śmierci. Ciągle mam wrażenie, że zrobiłem za mało, że mogłem zrobić coś lepiej. Że ich zawiodłem... I tak sekundy zmieniają się w minuty, minuty w godzinę, a każda z nich rozciąga się na niemiłosiernie długą wiecznością, pełną strachu i bezsilności.

Obok mnie siedzi Kal Skirata, człowiek, z którym niemal zawsze się kłócę, albo okazjonalnie wpadam w bójkę. Łatwo się domyślić, że nie jesteśmy vod'e, nawet nie dobrymi znajomymi, ale dziś żaden z nas nie śpieszy się do walki – ani na słowa, ani na pięści. Dziś obaj jesteśmy tak samo zaniepokojeni, obaj wiemy, że ktoś może zginąć. Że równie dobrze wszyscy mogą nie przeżyć. A my jesteśmy tymi bezradnymi, którym pozostaje czekać.

W końcu pojawia się przedstawiciel kloniarzy i ogłasza koniec. Jak na komendę wszyscy się podrywamy i szybkim krokiem wchodzimy do sali. Do moich nozdrzy dociera zapach walki, dym przysłania widok, ale nie czekam, aż opary znikną. Idę wzdłuż szeregów stojących na baczność żołnierzyków. Widzę jak klony stoją koło siebie, ramię w ramię, jednak gdzie niegdzie są przerwy. Ktoś nie przetrwał. Szybko odnajduję gdzie stoi moja seria. Chłopcy są umorusani, potargani – niektórzy ranni, ale wszyscy definitywnie żyją.

Pierwszy raz od tak dawna pozwalam sobie na uśmiech pełen ulgi. Nie czekam na żadne pozwolenia, słowa czy jakikolwiek gest kloniarzy. Odwracam się i wychodzę, a za mną, czwórkami, podąża moja seria. Czuję zazdrosne spojrzenia, że wszyscy, znowu, wyszli z tego cało, a ja nie muszę nikogo opłakiwać. Za plecami słyszę szczękanie zębów któregoś z klonów. Z zimna, strachu, z powstrzymywanych łez bólu. Ale nie odwracam się, by skarcić kogokolwiek.

Już tylko parę metrów i będziemy w koszarach. Moi chłopcy będą mogli w spokoju wyspać się, raz nie martwiąc się o jutrzejszy dzień. Nikt nie będzie musiał opłakiwać nikogo. Nie w mojej serii.

Ale wiem, że szczęście nie trwa wiecznie. Prędzej czy później Republika upomni się o swoich żołnierzy – klonów, zalegalizowanych _niewolników_.

A mi pozostaje tylko czekać na ten moment, tak samo bezsilnym jak dziś.


	5. szczęście

SZCZĘŚCIE

Najbardziej lubię zajęcia z hakerstwa. Nie, żeby włamywanie się do cudzych komputerów, czy łamanie kodów było moją najlepszą rozrywką, ale cieszy mnie atmosfera, jaka panuje podczas zajęć. Jestem z gromadką klonów, w dość małej sali, pełnej sprzętu elektronicznego na najwyższym poziomie. Nie muszę nawet sterczeć nad podopiecznymi, oni sami wiedzą, co mają robić, co najwyżej od czasu do czasu zasięgną u mnie rady, więc mogę w tym czasie zająć się swoimi sprawami. Mam szansę dowiedzieć się, co słychać w świecie, przy okazji sprawdzając wszelkie odebrane przez kloniarzy wiadomości, czy nie ma jakiś wieści z Republiki.

Klony szybko przerobiły program przewidziany przez Kaminoan. Dlatego pozwoliłem sobie podrasować ich umiejętności, wyznaczając im nowe, trudniejsze zadania, takie jak zdobycie informacji z kaminoańskich archiwów. Dziś mają odnaleźć grafik ćwiczeń wszystkich serii w „sali śmierci" – pomieszczeniu treningowym, w którym zginęło najwięcej klonów. Cała gromadka pracuje w skupieniu, każdy indywidualnie. To są jedne z nielicznych chwil, kiedy jestem pewny, że Fixer z Delt jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, a Atin – mój najbardziej uparty klon, ma godne swej cierpliwości wyzwanie. Reszta dzieciaków także wykazuje entuzjazm, jakiego, na co dzień nie mają. Może to sprawa ich zmodyfikowanych genów, a może naturalne zachowanie, nie wiem.

I tak w tej ciszy, przerywanej tylko przez stukot klawiatur, mogę odpocząć od wszystkiego – od natrętnych Kaminoan, czy upierdliwego Skiraty, albo od Fetta i jego wiecznych usterek w plecaku odrzutowym. Patrzę na swój wyświetlacz, monitorując poczynania moich klonów, a jednocześnie pozwalając sobie na chwilę relaksu. Jednak dziś nie cieszę się długo swoim szczęściem. Klony też już wiedzą, że któryś z nich nieuważnie włączył alarm. Ich twarze nagle skierowane są ku mnie, z źle skrywanym przerażeniem. Szybko orientuję się w sytuacji. Nie mam innego wyjścia, jak zawirusować cały system operacyjny, by zataić ślady włamań dokonanych przez moje klony. Nie robię tego ze strachu przed kloniarzami. Robię to, bo nie chcę, by ktokolwiek z nich kręcił się wokół mnie i mojego oddziału.

Po jakiś paru minutach, gdy widzę, że system padł, a razem z nim zasilanie, uświadamiam sobie, że właśnie pozbawiłem całe miasto prądu, jednak nie przejmuję się tym. Zanim usuną ten problem, minie kilka dni, które będzie trzeba zagospodarować bez szkolenia w holoprojektorach. Cóż, zawsze zostają tradycyjne sposoby...

Klony usiadły na podłodze, otaczając mnie. Spoglądam na nich, a oni odwzajemniają spojrzenie. Są jeszcze mali, choć wyglądają na dwanaście, mają raptem sześć lat i ciągle ciemność ich przeraża, zwłaszcza przy dźwiękach straszliwej burzy szalejącej za oknem. Chwilowo jesteśmy uwięzieni w sali, do czasu, kiedy zostanie uruchomione zapasowe zasilanie, a oni – odseparowani od braci z drużyn nie wiadomo na jak długo, zamknięci w małym pomieszczeniu, niemal w zupełnych ciemnościach i tak są już wystarczająco wystraszeni, by jeszcze słuchać mojej tyrady o błędzie, który wpakował nas w to.

Spoglądam na swój wyświetlacz w hełmie. Uważnie patrzę na grafik, na „salę śmierci" i sierżantów, którzy zostali do niej przydzieleni. Uśmiecham się ukradkiem widząc już Skiratę jako uosobienie szczęścia, że owa sala będzie jutro nieczynna. Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, komu to zawdzięcza, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobię. Niech stary chakaar się cieszy widząc w tym dar losu, a nie moje hakerskie zabawy.

Szczęście to mit, w który wszyscy wierzą.

Nie ma sensu obalać mitu.


	6. wina

W tej jednej miniaturce pozwoliłam sobie zmienić punkt widzenia - tym razem ze strony Kala Skiraty

WINA

Są takie dni w roku, w których my, Cuy'val Dar, którzy akurat mają chwilę wolnego spotykamy się u jednego z vod, by pogadać, zabawić się, zabić czymś dłużący się czas.

Dziś jesteśmy umówieni w mieszkaniu Vau, nie z jakiejś cholernej sympatii, bo chakaar nie jest jej wart. Tyle, że jako jedyny z nas mieszka w osamotnionym korytarzu, z daleka od jakichkolwiek przynęt na Aiwhy. Wcale nie chce mi się iść do niego, ale idę, nie mogąc wysiedzieć w domu, pod czujnymi i pełnymi współczucia spojrzeniami moich kochanych chłopców.

Więc siedzę w tłumie vode, słuchając ich rozmów, czy śpiewów znad kufli piwa. Normalnie gadałbym z nimi, ale dziś tylko piję w ciszy, nie mogąc zapomnieć martwej twarzy Fi. To nie jest tak, że pragnę zapomnieć o tym chłopcu, jednak jego puste spojrzenie prześladuje mnie od kilku dni.

Nagle w pokoju robi się rumor, więc mimochodem oglądam się za siebie. Jango Fett, nasz mandalore i jedyny łącznik ze światem, wszedł do pokoju w towarzystwie dwóch innych mando, a każdy z nich obłożony jest pudłami i pakunkami. Oto przynieśli nasze „prezenty", które sobie zamówiliśmy z galaktyki. Wszyscy nagle ożywili się. Każdy – jak dziecko, rzucił się ku nowo przybyłym, w poszukiwaniu swego zamówienia. Ja nawet nie podniosłem się z krzesła. I tak po chwili, przede mną na stole, wylądowało ogromne pudło – ze smakołykami, elektroniką, oraz bronią, którą planowałem ofiarować moim chłopcom. Mimochodem rozglądam się, co inni sobie zażyczyli... Większość pudeł jest duża, pełna jedzenia i trunków, brakujących części uzbrojenia. Tylko jedno jest definitywnie małe. Nie powinienem tym się interesować, zwłaszcza, że pakunek należy do Vau. I choć się nie lubimy, nie umiem przezwyciężyć ciekawości – a może po prostu wolę myśleć o takich głupotach, niż o biednym Fi. Tyle, że Vau nie otwiera pudełka. Odkłada je na półkę i wraca do patrzenia na szalejącą za oknem burzę. On też nie rozmawia z nikim, po prostu siedzi na szafce pod oknem. Nie przeszkadza mu, że ma w mieszkaniu hordę gości. Cholerny odludek po prostu potrafi się wyłączyć z tłumu. Ja też bym tak chciał, ale nie umiem, więc piję. Czas mija, alkohol powoli się kończy, a goście jeden po drugim w końcu ulatniają się.

Jango pozostaje jako ostatni. Klepie mnie w ramie, po przyjacielsku. Do Vau nic nie mówi, tylko chwilę patrzą po sobie, aż Walon wzdycha z irytacją, a Fett w końcu wychodzi. Nie muszę być trzeźwy by wiedzieć, że ta ich niema rozmowa była na mój temat. Ale w stanie, w jakim jestem, nie jestem w stanie się przejąć tym... czy jakoś tak.

Vau odprowadza Fetta do drzwi. Później kręci się po pokoju, sprzątając, karmiąc swojego śmierdziela, aż w końcu siada naprzeciw mnie, bez słowa. Wypijam kilka kolejnych szklaneczek, a Vau z irytacją puka palcami w blat stołu. Zawsze tak robi, gdy odgania sen od siebie. Nawet nie zamierzam się tym przejąć, że i ja powinienem już sobie iść, ani tym, że chakaar nie spał od ponad dwóch dób – w końcu dopiero kilka godzin temu skończył szkolenie ze swoimi klonami. Wiem o tym, ale jeszcze nie zamierzam wracać do siebie. Nie, dopóki nie opróżnię tej ostatniej butelki...

Być może płaczę, nie wiem. Ciągle mam przed oczami twarz nieszczęsnego Fi, którego zabiła seria z mojej własnej broni. Za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślę, mam ochotę krzyczeć – ulżyć sobie w jakikolwiek sposób! Więc łapię szklankę, rzucam nią w ścianę, a ona ledwo o centymetr mija twarz Vau, który nawet nie drgnął, ani nie mrugnął z zaskoczenia. Po chwili leniwie przenosi wzrok na ścianę, jakby oceniając szkodę. Wzdycha z irytacją, ale mnie i tak to nic nie obchodzi. Całe szczęście, że nic nie mówi, bo nie mam ochoty teraz się z nim kłócić... w końcu jestem pewien, że płaczę i nie wiedząc czemu mówię mu o losie Fi. Nie umiem ułożyć myśli w spójną całość, słowa plączą się, ale mówię i mówię, a on nadal milczy. I dobrze, bo nie chcę niczego od niego słyszeć, chcę tylko żeby ktoś mnie wysłuchał.

Gdy w końcu braknie mi tchu, milknę na dobre. Obaj siedzimy jakiś czas w ciszy, aż Vau zmusza mnie do wstania i wyprowadza na korytarz. Ledwo trzymam się na nogach, ale idę z nim. Gdyby ten di'kut teraz mnie wyprowadził na środek smaganej deszczem platformy, pewnie bym tego nie zauważył. W sumie mi wszystko jedno, jestem zmęczony.

W końcu zatrzymujemy się pod znajomymi drzwiami. Powinienem się wstydzić, że zostawiłem moich chłopców na tak długo samych, a oni pewnie czekają na mnie, zmartwieni.

Vau tłucze dłonią okutą w czarną rękawicę w odrzwia, po czym zostawia mnie samego, bez słowa pożegnania. Nie dbam o to. Nie czuję wstydu, żalu, złości, niczego. Nie czuję nic, to chciałem osiągnąć. I jestem zadowolony z tego stanu.

Zresztą rano i tak nie będę niczego pamiętać. Niczego prócz pustych, martwych oczu.


End file.
